This application claims priority of European Patent Application No. 98460056.9, which was filed on Dec. 10, 1998.
The field of the invention is that of automatic branch exchanges for telecommunication systems and especially but not exclusively private automatic branch exchanges or PBX.
More specifically, the invention relates to a method for the management of an automatic branch exchange.
In general, a computer interacts with a plurality of users by means of a plurality of user terminals. Typically, these terminals are distributed geographically within the premises of a firm. In general, it is possible to distinguish between two types of user terminals, namely xe2x80x9cinternalxe2x80x9d user terminals which are directly connected to a switch and xe2x80x9cexternalxe2x80x9d user terminals, connected to the automatic branch exchange by means of a bus or a telephone network line (STN, ISDN, etc.).
In the present description, the term  less than  less than user terminal greater than  greater than  is understood to mean any type of telecommunication equipment placed at the disposal of users such as especially but not exclusively telephone type terminals (for example telephone sets) and computer type terminals (for example microcomputers). With a view to simplification, the expression xe2x80x9cuser terminalxe2x80x9d is sometimes replaced by xe2x80x9cterminalxe2x80x9d.
Conventionally, the management of an automatic branch exchange is based solely on the notion of a user terminal. It is assumed indeed that only one terminal is assigned to each user, thus enabling the routine identification of the user with his single terminal. Thus typically, each user terminal is in a distinct office (or working area), and it is assumed that this user terminal is used by the person working in this office (or within this working area).
Conventionally, the automatic branch exchange identifies each user terminal by means of one or more identifiers, and each user terminal is assigned a physical location (or port) on an input/output plan of the automatic branch exchange. Owing to the routine identification of the user with his unique terminal, each user terminal is generally identified by a pair of user terminal identifiers of the type  less than  less than (terminal number, name of user using the terminal) greater than  greater than .
Furthermore, the automatic branch exchange has a table of user terminals associating a user terminal profile with each pair of identifiers of a user terminal (namely each user terminal). FIG. 1 shows an example of a table of terminals of this kind created with a prior art method of management of an automatic branch exchange. Each user terminal profile has a plurality of attributes assigned to the user terminal such as for example a DDI (direct dialing inward) number, a rerouting path, a ringing, a mode of programming the keypad of the user terminal, etc. The interaction between the automatic branch exchange and a given user terminal is done as a function of the profile of the user terminal of this given user terminal.
The present method of management of an automatic branch exchange therefore in no way incorporates the way in which the users, who are human persons, use the user terminals, which are physical items of equipment. Consequently, the present method of management of an automatic branch exchange has numerous drawbacks.
First of all, it is now increasingly frequent to assign to one and the same user, known as a multiple user, several user terminals such as for example a standard wired phone or a cordless phone. Now the present method of management of an automatic branch exchange is not at all suited to such multiple users since its basic principle consists of the routine identification of a single terminal with the user. Consequently, the present solution for managing the case of a multiple user consists in assigning a distinct terminal number to each of the user terminals of the multiple user and in recording these numbers separately in a user terminal table (in associating a user terminal profile with each one). This operation is fairly cumbersome since it requires the definition of a plurality of user terminal profiles, although they are highly (even entirely) similar as they pertain to one and the same user. To contact a multiple user internally (namely from a terminal managed by the automatic branch exchange), this approach implies the knowledge, by the calling party, of the numbers of the different terminals of this user. Similarly, to convey an external call (namely one made from a terminal not managed by the automatic branch exchange) to a multiple user, this approach implies the preliminary definition of an entity with a higher logic level, namely a group of user terminals (or  less than  less than group of users greater than  greater than  since each user terminal is in principle assigned to a distinct user) which in the present case brings together all the terminals assigned to the multiple user. Within this group of user terminals, either a group rerouting path is defined or each terminal has its own rerouting path.
Furthermore, the concept of virtual users is at present costly to implement in terms of material resources. It may be recalled that a user is said to be  less than  less than virtual greater than  greater than  if, despite the fact that he has no user terminal assigned to him (and therefore cannot send any call through the automatic branch exchange), he has some of the resources managed by the automatic branch exchange (for example a DDI number, a rerouting path, a voice message mailbox, etc.). As explained here above, these resources correspond to the attributes included in the user terminal profile. Consequently, to define a virtual user, it is necessary to have a user terminal profile available. Now, to have a user terminal profile available, it is imperatively necessary to have identified a user terminal (even if it does not exist in reality) with the automatic branch exchange and to have it assigned a physical port on an input/output board of the automatic branch exchange. In short, with the present method of management of an automatic branch exchange, a physical port of the board is blocked unnecessarily for each virtual user. This is all the more troublesome as the input/output boards of the automatic branch exchange form a limited physical resource. Typically, each input/output board comprises 8, 16 or 32 ports (or physical locations).
Other drawbacks again appear when several users, known as common users, use one and the same user terminal. This situation corresponds for example to the case of a user terminal  less than  less than shared greater than  greater than  by two users working in one and the same room. Since the attributes used to customize the operation of the terminal are assigned to the terminal itself (and not to the users of this terminal), it is currently impossible in this case, before picking up the phone, to know which potential user is the intended receiver of a call. For the same reason, it is impossible to forward a call differently depending on the common user called.
Other drawbacks also appear when a third party user, called a multi-telephonist user, receives calls at a single terminal intended for these other different users. This situation corresponds for example to the case of a telephone operator in a medical practice, who receives calls at his terminal for two different doctors (i.e. a telephonist providing a customized telephone reception service for two distinct groups of medical clients). For the above-mentioned reason (i.e. that attributes are assigned to the terminal and not to the users), it is presently impossible in this case to modify the working of the unique terminal (for example the ringing, the rerouting of the call in the absence of the operator, etc.) according to the called user.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to overcome these different drawbacks of the prior art.
More specifically, one of the goals of the present invention is to provide a method for the management of an automatic branch exchange that can be used to provide a larger number of functions (or operational modes) to the users.
It is an aim of the invention also to provide a method of this type enabling an effective and simple response to the requirements of the different types of users, namely in particular, xe2x80x9cstandard usersxe2x80x9d (each having a unique user terminal), xe2x80x9cmultiple usersxe2x80x9d (each having several user terminals), xe2x80x9cvirtual usersxe2x80x9d (having no user terminal available), xe2x80x9ccommon usersxe2x80x9d (sharing one or more user terminals), xe2x80x9cmulti-telephonistsxe2x80x9d (who receive calls intended for different other users), etc.
The aim of the present invention also is to provide an automatic branch exchange enabling the implementation of a method of this kind.
These different goals as well as others that shall appear hereinafter are achieved according to the invention by means of a method for the management of an automatic branch exchange of the type interacting with a plurality of users by means of a plurality of user terminals, said method comprising the following steps: the identification of each of said users by at least one user identifier, and the creation of a table of users, associating a user profile with said at least one user identifier of each user, each user profile comprising at least one attribute assigned to said user and especially a set of user terminals that is possibly vacant; the interaction between said automatic branch exchange and each user taking place as a function of the user profile associated with said user.
The main principle of the invention therefore consists in dissociating the notions of user and user terminal. It may be recalled that the current known method provides on the contrary for a deliberate and systematic confusion between these two notions (it assumes indeed that a unique terminal is assigned to each user).
Thus, the users form a new category of xe2x80x9ccommunicatorsxe2x80x9d, on the same basis as the existing categories of xe2x80x9ccommunicatorsxe2x80x9d (especially such as user terminals and voice-message mailboxes). It may be recalled that the xe2x80x9ccommunicatorsxe2x80x9d are entities managed as such by the automatic branch exchange and put into communication by the automatic branch exchange during calls.
According to the present invention, the dissociation of the notion of user and user terminal is done through the association, within a table of users, of a user profile with each previously identified user. This user profile is essential because it comprises the attributes assigned to the user as a function of which the automatic branch exchange interacts with the user. Among the attributes of each user profile, there is especially a set of user terminals which, when it is not vacant, comprises one or more terminals on which the user can be called.
In other words, the invention provides for a new type of profile, namely the user profile, which is proper to the users (human persons) and not to the user terminals (physical equipment). The user profile therefore comprises attributes which hitherto were obligatorily included in the only existing profile, namely the user terminal profile.
As explained in detail hereinafter, the existence of this new user profile can coexist with a user terminal profile (reorganized as compared with the one that is known), comprising the attributes proper to the user terminal. It will be understood that the optimum solution consists in maximizing the number of attributes included in the user profile and hence in minimizing the number of attributes included in the user terminal profile.
It will be noted that the notion of a user according to the present invention is independent of the geographical location of the user. Indeed, to contact the user (i.e. placing a call), an attempt is made to notify him by means of a terminal which, on the basis of the user""s profile, is assigned to him. This terminal can be located internally (directly connected to the automatic branch exchange) or externally (connected to the automatic branch exchange by a trunk). This is not important. The only condition is that the terminal should be listed as such by the automatic branch exchange.
Finally it must be noted that, in the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cset of user terminalsxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a set of zero, one, or a plurality of user terminals as the case may be (even if xe2x80x9cuser terminalsxe2x80x9d is always written in the plural). This observation can also be applied to different expressions of the type xe2x80x9cset of elementsxe2x80x9d appearing hereinafter in the description.
Preferably, said automatic branch exchange is a private automatic branch exchange. It is clear however that the present invention can also be applied to other types of automatic branch exchanges.
Advantageously, each user profile furthermore comprises at least one additional attribute belonging to the group comprising:
the sets of DDI numbers, which may possibly be vacant sets;
the rerouting paths, which may possibly be of a conditional type;
the sets of rings, which may possibly be vacant sets;
the sets of rights, which may possibly be vacant sets;
the passwords enabling an authentication;
the languages usable by said automatic branch exchange.
This list is in no way exhaustive.
Advantageously, said at least one user identifier belongs to the group comprising the user numbers and the user names. The user number is necessary to enable entry and/or display on terminals whose possibilities are limited (case of an analog terminal). When the number of users is small, the numbers may have the advantage of being short identifiers. The user name enables an improvement in the perception of the users (customization) and is an identification that is natural and easy to remember. These are unique identifiers: it is not permitted to have two users with the same identifier(s) (same user number or same user name). It may be planned that each of the two types of identifiers will be sufficient by itself to identify the user.
It is important not to mistake the user identifiers introduced by the present invention (namely for example the user numbers and the user names) for the already known user terminal identifiers (namely for example the terminal numbers and the terminal names).
Preferably, said users belong to the group comprising:
xe2x80x9cstandard usersxe2x80x9d whose profile includes a set of user terminals comprising a single user terminal;
xe2x80x9cmultiple usersxe2x80x9d whose profile includes a set of user terminals comprising at least two user terminals;
xe2x80x9cvirtual usersxe2x80x9d whose profile includes a vacant set of user terminals, namely a set comprising no user terminal.
Thus, the notion of a user profile makes it possible to easily meet the needs of all types of users (the above-mentioned list is not exhaustive). Indeed, by modifying the user attributes (and especially the contents of the set of terminals), it is possible to adapt the user profile to each particular situation.
Advantageously, for each call intended for one of said multiple users, said automatic branch exchange implements a predetermined call distribution strategy, enabling the distribution of said call among said at least two user terminals belonging to said set of user terminals included in the profile associated with said multiple user. This predetermined call distribution strategy advantageously belongs to the group comprising: simultaneous distribution, cyclical distribution, pseudo-cyclical sequential distribution, cumulative distribution etc.
Preferably, one and the same user terminal, called a shared terminal, may be included in different sets of user terminals, themselves included in at least two user profiles whose associated users are called  less than  less than common users greater than  greater than . Thus, two (or more) users may share one (or more) terminal(s) while at the same time possessing distinct user profiles.
In this case, the user profile of each of said common users advantageously comprises at least one distinct attribute, called a differentiation attribute, preferably belonging to the group comprising: the user identifiers, the ringing, and the rerouting paths.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, said method furthermore comprises a step for the dynamic modification of said user profile. In this way, it is possible to meet the users"" needs with the greatest possible efficiency. For example, all the terminals assigned to a user may be temporarily modified by a forwarding operation.
The step of dynamic modification of said user profile is advantageously done through a function accessible to at least one person belonging to the group comprising: the user associated with the user profile and the managers of said automatic branch exchange.
Preferably, said step of dynamic modification of said user profile consists of a choice of a user profile from a group of at least two predefined user profiles.
Thus, the change in user profile may be done easily, each predefined user profile being adapted to a particular situation.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, said method furthermore comprises the following steps:
the identification of each of said user terminals by at least one user terminal identifier;
the creation of a table of user terminals, associating a user terminal profile with said at least one user terminal identifier of each user terminal, each user terminal profile comprising at least one attribute assigned to said user terminal and especially a possibly vacant set of users;
the interaction between said automatic branch exchange and each user terminal being done as a function of the user terminal profile of said user terminal.
In other words, among the attributes of each terminal profile, there is, in particular, a set of users which, when it is not vacant, comprises one or more users capable of using the terminal.
Advantageously, each user terminal profile furthermore comprises at least one additional attribute belonging to the group comprising the modes of programming the keys of the user terminal keyboards.
This list is not exhaustive. In general, the profiles of the terminals comprise attributes that are not included in the profiles of the users.
The invention also relates to an automatic branch exchange, of the type interacting with a plurality of users by means of a plurality of user terminals, comprising:
means for the identification of each of said users by at least one user identifier, and means for the creation of a table of users, associating a user profile with said at least one user identifier of each user, each user profile comprising at least one attribute assigned to said user and especially a possible vacant set of user terminals, the interaction between said automatic branch exchange and each user being obtained as a function of the user profile associated with said user.
Other features and advantages of the invention shall appear from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, given by way of a non-restrictive example and from the appended drawings.